Homeward Bound
by Babisko
Summary: Harry's off to a new life in Forks, Washington. He left to get away from the life of the Boy Who Lived, but with murders going on around him and a vampire clan living not far away, can he really not let himself get involved? M/M SLASH Harry/Edward


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, as they belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling, respectively. I make no profit from this.**

**Just a head's up, this story is SLASH, as in M/M pairings.**

**I have no idea why I decided to write this (other than the fact that I'm tired of reading stories with Harry with long hair or being too girly and such *…* (No offense to those who like it, to each their own and the like)**

**I'll warn you now, I haven't read the last book, can barely remember the 6****th****, and haven't seen any movies after the 4****th****. (I refuse to finish the series for two reasons. One, it ends, and two, one of the twins die.)**

**While I don't know what goes on, I have a general idea, so I shouldn't be too far off base.**

**One more thing, time is going to be a little skewed. Like Harry being 22 and Teddy being 6 in 2011 skewed, yeah?**

* * *

><p>"You're sure you're wanting to be doing this, mate?"<p>

Harry didn't answer, opting instead to continue staring out the window at the full moon, but he did tilt his face slightly at the hand that clasped his shoulder tightly.

"Mum's more than happy to take you in."

Finally, he turned around to meet the eyes of his best friend since their first year at Hogwarts.

"I've told you, it's just not… I don't know, private, I suppose, for me. As much as I love your family, I just want to get away." They'd had this conversation before, but that didn't stop Ron from trying to get the other to stay with them.

"Yeah, you'd think you'd get a chance to be alone without having to cross the pond, now, wouldn't you?" Ron jested, bringing a slight grin to Harry. "Is this _really _want you want?"

Harry nodded. There wasn't any changing his mind. At first, it had just been a passing thought, an idea of how to get out of the lime light, without becoming a recluse in his own home. The more he thought of it, however, the more appealing it had become.

After careful consideration on how to go about this, he finally told those he had known to become his family. The Weasley's hadn't taken it all too well. Ron had more than once become a messenger for the possibly rabid Mrs. Weasley, who insisted that she take care of him.

It wasn't that Harry minded. In fact, it made him feel a little warm inside knowing that she wanted to mother him, especially with thoughts of growing up with the Dursley's always lurking at the back of his mind.

They were his past now.

Now, America was his future.

"When do you plan to leave, then?"

"Soon, Ron, soon."

* * *

><p>"<em>Harry<em>! Come on!" Harry heard Teddy call from inside their new house.

Harry waited a moment longer, taking one last look at the fat, grey clouds overhead that were threatening to burst. When he felt the first drops of the oncoming rain, he grabbed the bags he'd set on the porch and carried them inside.

Teddy was waiting for him inside on the couch. Everything that was his had already been brought in first. They didn't have much between the two of them, besides the furniture that Harry had got after first buying the little house that was tucked away in a forgotten corner of the woods that surrounded the fair town of Forks.

"Are we gonna meet the neighbors?" Teddy asked when Harry set the bags down in the kitchen, some supplies that Mrs. Weasley had gifted him before they had left for America.

Harry chuckled at the excitement of the boy, who looked at him expectantly for an answer. "Of course, but lets get settled in, first. We'll do it tomorrow after we get you signed up for school." At the mention of school, Teddy made a face, causing Harry to snort.

Thunder rocked through the house, causing the both of them to look out the window as rain began to pour outside.

"Couldn't we have gone somewhere a little more sunny?" Teddy looked up at Harry, who shrugged. It wasn't until they had been looking over the house that they found Forks to be quite the dreary place in terms of weather. Harry looked down to see Teddy waiting for a real answer.

"I suppose. How about we stay for a while, and if we don't like it, find somewhere else, yeah?"

Teddy nodded and they turned back to the window, watching the rain continue on.

A small smile came to Harry's face when he felt a small hand press into his own.

Even if it was for only a little while, this was his new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally, I was planning on going the way of, well, a lot of other people, and having Harry go to school to meet the Cullens and whatnot. After writing half the second chapter and getting stuck for something a little more original in that way, I just changed my mind and did this. Hope you all don't mind that Teddy is possibly a little older than he should be compared to Harry's age.<strong>

**I'm planning on making the next chapter into Edward's POV. Maybe doing a few of the chapters into his POV (not consecutive.) I can scrap that idea though, if you all don't like it, I don't mind if we just stick with Harry POV. I'll probably go the way of a few Edward chapters if there aren't many against it.**

**If you DO have a problem with it, please let me know quickly, because I want to get working on the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Also, one more thing, I disabled anonymous reviews, and I'm not going to be re-enabling it, at least not for a while. There's a story behind that on my profile.**

**So, please don't forget to review if you like the story!**


End file.
